A FinFET transistor utilizes a channel region which is oriented to conduct an electrical current parallel to the surface of the substrate. The channel region is provided in an elongated section of semiconductor material referred to in the art as a “fin.” The source and drain regions of the transistor are typically also formed in the elongated section on either side of the channel region. A gate is placed over and on both opposed sides of the elongated section at the location of the channel region to provide control over the conductive state of the transistor. This FinFET design is well suited for manufacturing a multi-channel transistor in which multiple elongated sections are formed in parallel to define neighboring channel regions separated from each other by an intermediate gate portion, where the transistor gate spans with a perpendicular orientation over the multiple elongated sections.
The prior art recognizes the advantages which accrue from the use of FinFET-type transistors. The prior art further recognizes the advantages which accrue from the use of transistors of the laterally diffused metal oxide semiconductor (LDMOS) type which have a highly resistive drain region to support high power and radio frequency (RF) applications. However, it has proven to be quite a challenge to provide an LDMOS which is compatible with FinFET devices. There is a need in the art for the integration of an LDMOS into a FinFET transistor.